Elfowie
Elfowie, Quendi '( ) – pierwsza rasa z Dzieci Iluvatara, nazywana z tej racji "Pierworodnymi". Uznawani za najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą rasę w Śródziemiu, w szczególności dzięki swojej nieśmiertelności. Na początku wszyscy posiadali miano 'Eldarów nadane im przez Oromëgo, ale później nosili je tylko ci, którzy poszli za nim na Zachód. Historia Obudzenie i wędrówka Elfowie zostali ulepieni a następnie obudzeni, praktycznie zaraz po stworzeniu gwiazd. Stało się to nad zatoką (lub Jeziorem Cuiviénen). Zobaczywszy gwiazdy, usłyszawszy szmer wody pozostali wierni zawsze zachwytowi nad nimi. Wyrazili to w słowach i śpiewie. Wzbudziło to zachwyt Orome, który zaprosił ich do Valinoru. Od pierwszych chwil kuszeni przez Melkora, tworzyli podziały, zawracali, lub zatrzymywali się w drodze. Część z nich (Avari) została nawet nad wodą przebudzenia. Melkor też prawdopodobnie chwytał ich, czyniąc ze złapanych orków. Przed stworzeniem Słońca Podstępy Melkora skłoniły Valarów do rozpoczęcia wojny, mające doprowadzić do schwytania go i ochronienia tym samym elfów. Bitwa zakończona zniszczeniem Utumna doprowadziła do przeobrażenia ziemi. Podróż elfów do Valinoru trwała długo. Podczas niej niektórzy zostawali na dłużej w lasach, przywódca jednej grupy - Elwe - spotkał w lesie majarkę Melianę i stał oniemiały przez wiele lat, część jego grupy rozdzieliła się i dotarła do Amanu, inna została fundując królestwo Doriathu. W efekcie do Valinoru dotarli Vanayarowie i Noldorowie (którzy założyli tam miasto Tirion), a także grupa Telerich zwana Falmari. Inni pozostali w Śródziemiu dzieląc się na dwa główne szczepy - tj Sindarów i Nandorów. Jedną z najcenniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyli, były Silmarile. Wykuł je Fëanor, pochodzący ze szczepu Ñoldorów i zamknął w nich światło Dwóch Drzew. Nienawidził on Morgotha ale jednocześnie był pod wpływem jego manipulacji. Morgoth ukradł kamienie, co uzależniło Feanora od myśli aby zabrać swoich ludzi i próbować je odzyskać. Ruszył z częścią plemienia północnym przejściem do Śródziemia. Podczas wędrówki zginęło bardzo wielu elfów. Na skutek przewinień popełnianych przez Ñoldorów, Valinor został przed nimi zamknięty (Zakaz Valarów), zaś wielu z nich osiedliło się w Śródziemiu i odeszło z niego dopiero po zakończeniu Trzeciej Ery. Bitwa o Beleriand Pierwsza Era rozpoczęła się wraz z utworzeniem Słońca i Księżyca. Rozpoczęła się też Wojna o Beleriand która trwała przez całą erę zakończoną Wojną Gniewu. Przybywający do Beleriandu Ñoldorowie, a także żyjący tam Teleri zakładali miasta i królestwa, które podczas kolejnych bitew i krwawych wydarzeń były zniszczone. Wielu elfów, na czele z królem Fingolfinem zginęło w Dagor Bragollach. Pierwszym z początku wielkim sukcesem była bitwa Nirnaeth Arnoediad, która skończyła się jednak zniszczeniem Hithlum. Niecały wiek później upadł Gondolin. W tym czasie też Krasnoludowie zniszczyli Doriath. Nieliczni elfowie którzy nie uciekali żyli potajemnie w lasach. Ocalałe garstki schroniły się w Przystani Sirionu pod wodzą Gil-galada i Cirdana a także Eärendila. Ten ostatni udał się do Valinoru aby przebłagać Valarów i poprosić o pomoc. Dzięki temu Morgoth został unieszkodliwiony a część Elfów mogła opuścić Śródziemie. Beleriand jednak został wówczas zatopiony. Czas pierścieni Nienawiść do elfów pozostała jednak wśród sług Morgotha, z których najpotężniejszym był Sauron. Pod postacią Annatara namówił on Celebrimbora do wykucia Pierścieni Władzy. Stały się one podłożem zniewalania przez Saurona elfów jak i ludzi przez obie następne ery. Ludzie powoli nabierali pewności i roztropności, uczyli się od elfów wielu umiejętności, byli jednak także pod silnymi wpływami zła, silniejszym niż elfowie. Nieszczęście pierścieni zakończyło się wraz ze zniszczeniem Jedynego Pierścienia na końcu Trzeciej Ery, wtedy też zakończyła się misja elfów i prawie wszyscy opuszczali Śródziemie udając się do Valinoru - krainy szczęścia. Ich główne siedziby - Mroczna Puszcza, Lindon, Lothlórien, Rivendell opustoszały, pozostawiając być może tylko nieznane innym garstki. W czasach budowy królestw ludzkich kilka rodów, szczególnie królewskich, wzbogaciło swoją krew o krew elfów, dzięki miłości między osobami tych dwóch ras. Najgłośniejszą historią dawnych dni była wielka miłość Luthien i Berena. Idril, urodzona jeszcze w Valinorze, pokochała Tuora. Książ Imrazôr rozkochał w sobie Mithrellas, a pierwszy król czwartej Ery - Elessar - nie dość, że miał domieszkę takiej krwi, to również wziął za żonę elfkę - Arwenę. Krew elficka płynęła m.in w rodach królów Numenoru, Arnoru, Gondoru i książąt Dol Amroth. Półelfowie mogli wybrać do której rasy chcą należeć. Przyszłość elfów Elfowie, wraz z tym jak ich duch wykorzystuje ciało, zanikają, stając się niewidoczne, stąd nie można stwierdzić czy później pozostawali na świecie. Do końca świata będą niewidoczni, oprócz tych, którzy będą ewidentnie chcieli się ukazać. Ich rola po Dagor Dagorath nie jest jeszcze znana. Charakterystyka Wygląd Wzrostem podobni do ludzi (ok. 180 cm.), jednak byli od nich bardziej smukli a często też wyżsi (najwyżsi byli Vanyarowie). Postawa wdzięczna nie mniej mocna. Włosy mieli różne, choć w poszczególnych szczepach dominowały charakterystyczne dla nich kolory: u Vanyarów złote, u Ñoldorów ciemne, czarne, brązowe lub rude, a u Telerich ciemne lub srebrne, choć były wyjątki od tej reguły. Nie mieli bród, poza wyjątkami, co prawdopodobnie było związane z wiekiem. Wiadomo że brodę miał najstarszy w Śródziemi Cirdan, a Mahtan miał brodę w teoretycznym drugim okresie swojego życia. Potomkowie półelfów również często byli pozbawieni zarostu (np. dom książęcy w Dol Amroth). Oczy jeśli już opisywane to najczęściej jako szare - odbijały silnie światło gwiazd. Niekiedy ciemne. Olwë miał wyjątkowe oczy niebieskie. Uszy ich, wbrew przekonaniu, nie były szpiczaste, co najwyżej nieznacznie bardziej zaznaczone niż u ludzi. Zachowanie Elfowie byli znani również ze swego jedwabistego głosu, to oni ułożyli większość pieśni Śródziemia. Ponad wszystko uwielbiali śpiew i poezję, to oni nauczyli mowy wszystkie inne istoty Ardy. Potrafili rozmawiać myślach ("sanwe-latya"). Zazwyczaj nie sypiali, jednak "odpoczywali umysłem" poprzez pobudzenie go do przyjemnych myśli o pięknych rzeczach. Byli oburęczni. Niezwykle silni, aczkolwiek ludzie z Pierwszej Ery bywali od nich silniejsi (choć nie tak zręczni). Mieli bardziej czułe zmysły od ludzi, w szczególności słuch i wzrok. Poczęcie, życie i śmierć Jako początek swojego życia uznawali poczęcie, i rocznice tego wydarzenia obchodzili, tym bardziej że ich umysły dojrzewały szybciej niż ludzi. W pierwszym roku życia potrafili już mówić, chodzić a nawet tańczyć. Przeciwnie do ciał, które rozwijały się w pełni po około 50-100 latach. W Wieku 20 lat wyglądali jak 7-letnie dzieci, wiek dojrzewania rozpoczynali ok. 50-tki. Niezwykle cenili monogamię, jedno małżeństwo w ciągu całego życia (znany jest tylko jeden przypadek powtórnego ożenku po śmierci żony, jeden raz została zanotowana też separacja, skończona zresztą morderstwem). Posiadali zazwyczaj kilkoro dzieci (tylko jeden przypadek posiadania aż 7 dzieci), które rodziły się w długich odstępach czasu. Elfowie byli obdarzeni nieśmiertelnością. Nie dotykały ich choroby i zarazy, aczkolwiek wielu elfów zmarło podczas przeprawy przez lody Helcaraxe. Podobnie jak ludzie, mogli jednak zginąć od miecza, ognia lub nawet ze smutku. Mogli również wyrzec się nieśmiertelności, jak Lúthien (dla Berena) czy Arwena (dla Aragorna). Elfowie z czasem nużyły się życiem w Śródziemiu i odpływały do Amanu. Dusza elfów którzy zginęli wędrowała do Domu Mandosa w Valinorze. Po okresie spoczynku mogła zostać powtórnie przywrócona do życia w takim samym ciele jak poprzednio. Nie zdarzało się to w Śródziemiu oprócz dwóch przypadków: Glorfindela oraz Luthien, która jednak powróciła jako śmiertelniczka. Natura i charakter Elfowie mieli naturę bliskom Ainurom. Kochali wodę, gwiazdy, z tej racji że obudzili się nad zatoką pod światłem gwiazd. Mieli naturę ciekawą, chętną do nauki, poszerzania wiedzy i umiejętności. Brzydzili się złem, i byli mniej podatni na manipulacje i podszepty złego niż ludzie, chyba że przychodziło ono do nich w pięknej formie. Co więcej, wytwory ich rąk często same w sobie raziły zło - jak lembasy czy liny które parzyły skórę Golluma. Mieli też wady, zarozumiałość, pychę, zazdrość (np. dom Feanora), czy podejrzliwość i nieuzasadniona nienawiść (Saeros). Zwyczaje, zajęcia Elfowie zazwyczaj zajmowali się tymi zajęciami jakie były charakterystyczne dla ich rasy. Obie płcie były równie zręczne, jednak mężczyźni często rozwijali sztukę wojenną, podczas gdy kobiety wolały ćwiczyć sztukę uzdrawiania. Nie było to jednak regułą. Zazwyczaj mówiono że znają magię, jednak wydaje się że elfowie używali tego określenia aby uprościć, lub pozostawić w tajemnicy sposób wykonania. Poprzez lata nabierali niezwyklej wiedzy i umiejętności, która wielu mogła się wydawać magią. Nigdy jednak nie potwierdzono istnienia jakiś konkretnych magicznych energii. Narzeczeństwo trwało ok. roku, lecz na długo przedtem elfowie wybierali swoich przyszłych małżonków. Przy zaręczynach ofiarowywano sobie pierścienie podczas uroczystego spotkania rodzin. Później obrączki te zwracano i zastępowano małżeńskimi. Wtedy też matka panny młodej ofiarowywała zięciowi jakiś wyrób jubilerski. Bardzo rzadko dochodziło do zrywania zaręczyn. Małżeństwo uważano za zawarte po wymianie obietnic i konsumpcji. Fizyczna bliskość była u elfów niezwykle osobista i intymna, a pozamałżeńskie, lub przedmałżeńskie zdarzenia wręcz dla nich niewyobrażalne. Powodowało to niezwykle duże zaufanie małżonków do siebie, nawet pomimo czasem długiej rozłąki. Dzieci rodziły się przeważnie w czasach spokojnych. Elfy potrafiły swoje libido skierować na inne zainteresowania - jak np. sztukę. Języki Języki elfów rozwijały się od wspólnego dla wszystkich "prymitywnego elfickiego", wraz z podziałem na grupy i wzajemnymi wpływami. Oprócz nieokreślonego bliżej avarinu, istniały dwie grupy języków quenya (z dialektami: noldorinem i quendyą Vanyarów), oraz telerin (zawierający dialekty - telerinu Falmarich, nandorinu i sindarinu - rozwinięte w niezależne języki). W ramach tej ostatniej grupy istniały wewnętrzne różnice, potem dialekty: elfów z Dzikiej Puszczy i Lotlorien (dialekty nandorinu), oraz dialekty z Doriathu, Falas, dialekt północny, dialekt gondorski (dialekty sindarinu). Z tych podstawowymi językami w Śródziemiu była quenya i sindarin. Do zapisu używano cirthu (z wariantem Daerona) lub tengwaru. Podział Wszyscy elfowie nazywali siebie Quendi czyli Mówiący. Dzielą się oni na Avarich (elfy "oporne", które odmówiły udziały w Wielkiej Wędrówce ) oraz Eldarów (elfy biorące udział w Wielkiej Wędrówce). Ci którzy dotarli byli zwani generalnie Amanyarami (Calaquendi), a pozostali Umanyarami. Istniało jeszcze określenie Morquendi (Elfy Ciemności), dla tych u których nie rozwinęła się tęsknota za Amanem (Avari i Nandorowie). Elfowie (Quendi) * Eldarowie ** Vanyarowie (dotarli i zostali w Amanie) ** Ñoldorowie (dotarli do Amanu) ** Teleri *** Falmari (dotarli do Amanu) *** Sindarowie (Elfy Szare z Beleriandu) **** Iathrimowie (Elfowie z Doriathu) **** Falathrimowie (Elfy z Falas) **** Mithrimowie (Elfy z Północy, połączeni potem z Noldorami) **** Sindarowie z Belfalas *** Nandorowie (Elfy które zawróciły) (Leśne Elfy) **** Galadhrimowie (Lothlorien) **** Nandrowie z Belfalas **** Elfy-goście (Doriath, Arthórien) **** Zielone Elfy (Pozostałe w Ossiriandzie, potem jezioro Nenuial) **** Leśne Królestwo (Mroczna Puszcza) **** być może inne * Avari (podział niepewny) ** Kindi ** Cuind ** Hwenti ** Windan ** Kinn-lai ** Penni ** Być może część Avari, która została zamieniona w orków ** Być może część Avari, którzy dotarli jednak na zachód (połączeni z innymi, Elfy Mroku) Elfowie a świat realny Celem, i założeniem twórczości Tolkiena jest alegoryczna opowieść o realnym świecie, jego duchu, tego czym jest Dobro i Zło.Elfy są jednymi z kluczowych postaci tego świata, będącego "wcześniejszą wersją" naszego. Są wyraźnym ucieleśnieniem tych cech które świadczą o naszym człowieczeństwie, lub jego braku. Dla autora niezwykle ważne była żywa wiara katolicka, i chociaż nie ma w jego twórczości konkretnie Boga czy modlitw, to elfy, jak też inne postacie realizują i prezentują najgłębsze ich cechy. Dlatego nie można zapominać i pomijać tego aspektu, gdyż był on niezwykle istotny dla autora. Nie mniej wielu naśladowców korzystało z dorobku Tolkiena wykorzystując go dosłownie, lub tylko w pomysłach. Elfowie a chrześcijaństwo Elfowie od ludzi różnią się siłą zmysłów, sprawnością umysłu, a długość życia powoduje że mają też dużo większe doświadczenie. Są więc dla nas rodzajem wzoru, ale i ostrzeżenia. Pamiętając o tym, że cały świat Ardy jest "legendą" (wersjami spisanymi przez samych elfów) widzimy ich umiłowanie gwiazd i dzieł Iluvatara (Jedynego). Elfy są odporne na zło, tyk jak my chcieli byśmy być, chyba że przychodzi do nich pod postacią piękna - co i nam się zdarza, gdy nie rozpoznajemy prawdy o zdarzeniach i marzeniach. Elfowie opiekują się światem, ludźmi, są dla siebie i i dla innych dobre - pokazują bezinteresowną miłość rozumianą jako dostrzeganie dobra w innych - co także jest kwintesencją myśli chrześcijańskiej konkretni katolickiej. Miłosierdzie, kluczowa cecha wynikająca w z chrześcijaństwa, tak pięknie realizowana przez Gandalfa, jest znana także elfom, chociażby przez samego Olorina, który nawiedzał elfy w wizjach. Z tych przyczyny twórczość Tolkiena jest często wykorzystywana nawet jako materiał na pielgrzymkach, a nawet organizowane ą Drogi Krzyżowe oparte w stylizacji na dziełach Tolkiena. Elfowie symbolizują tam często aniołów Elfowie u naśladowców Najważniejszą kontynuacją twórczości Tolkiena jest obecnie niewątpliwie film Petera Jacksona. Zrealizowany z ogromnym rozmachem w wielu miejscach, w szczególności w postaciach elfów w dramatyczny sposób upraszcza wizję autora. Elfy skaczą na olifanty, strzelają z szybkością robotów, ubierają się w filigranowe wyroby jubilerskie. Niestety są potraktowane głównie powierzchownie, czemu zresztą trudno się dziwić z powodu ograniczeń X muzy. Elfy są bardziej komandosami niż opiekunami gotowymi do poświęceń, ale też i nie klękającymi na każdą prośbę. Tolkien zainspirował też wiele formacji muzycznych, tworzących elficką muzykę. Najbardziej znaną piosenkarką śpiewającą w quenyi i snidarinie jest Enya. Są jednak zespoły, nawet metalowe takie jak Nightwish czy Blind Guardian inspirowane twórczością autora Hobbita. Inspiracje elfickie pojawiły się także w utworach np. Marilionu czy Pink Floydów. Wśród utworów zespołu Camel jest także suita "Nimrodel". Niestety twórcy częściej inspirują się ciemną stroną Śródziemia niż tą jasną. Ta druga jest obecna bardziej w muzyce transowej, celtyckiej, relaksacyjnej. Również twórczość literacka naśladowców Tolkiena częściej interesuje się powierzchownością elfów. Stają się oni mistrzami magii, emanacjami energii, zmiennokształtnymi postaciami. Elfy są także często dualistyczne - nie są to postacie skierowane ku dobry, czasem tylko ulegające podszeptom złego, ale dzielą się na Elfy światła i elfy ciemności, dobre i złe, powiewne i wredne. Ten podział, charakterystyczny dla współczesnej fantasy odbiega wyraźnie od zamysłu Tolkiena. W cyklu Eragon elfy podobne są do tych ze Śródziemia, ale są wegetarianinami i ateistami, władają gigantyczną siłą i magią. W cyklach takich jak Warhamer, Dragonlance czy The Elder Scrolls spotykamy zazwyczaj 4 -6 ras elfów praktycznie podobnych do Śródziemia. Często jest wykorzystywany także język elficki, przynajmniej w sferze nazewnictwa. Również w polskiej fantastyce, np. u Sapkowskiego znaleźć można elfy, lecz stają się one często renegatami. Elfy możemy spotkać też w grach, zarówno tych opartych na Śródziemia - jak Lord of The Rings, czy innych jak WarCraft. W grze Lineage znowu mamy do czynienia z elfami dobrymi i złymi. de:Elben en:Elves es:Elfos nl:Elfen ru:Эльфы Kategoria:Rasy